


[Rewrite/Remix] Selkie!Hayato

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Flames, Character(s) as Non-Humans, Flame Active Character(s), Gender Issues - Male Human | Female Seal, M/M, POV Gokudera Hayato, POV Kusakabe Tetsuya, POV Third Person, Selkie Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Hayato inherits his mother's selkie-skin.(Originally posted as part ofMythical Creatures and Mating Heats, now being edited and posted separately.)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanjuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[Collection] Mythological Creatures and Mating Heats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



> As this is now over 10K, I've separated it out from [Mythical Creatures and Mating Heats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317166), and edited it for coherence. (Original chapters will remain within the collection.) Once that's done, I have a new chapter to post.

The small piece of fur is his last present from the woman that he later finds out is his birth mother. His step-mother, the evil witch, tries to take it from him, but he becomes Flame Active in response to her attempt, burning her badly. His father is so pleased with the fact he’s strong enough to go Active so young - at just shy of five - that he’s both allowed to keep it, and not punished for his step-mother's injuries.

The fur is the same silvery-grey as his hair, and so soft and luxurious that he finds himself stroking it to soothe himself to sleep every night; his need for comfort only increases over the next few years, an unfortunate result of how he'd gone Active.

When he finally abandons his father’s castle, it's the one precious thing he takes with him. He doesn't sell the fur, even when he's on the street, and he's starving; despite the fact that more than one person offers him a small fortune for it. The mere idea of selling the last gift from his mother seems abhorrent; his Flames rage and spit at anyone who even suggests it.

When he snatches sleep - difficult, he’d underestimated how unsafe the streets were, even in his father’s territory - he dreams of the sea, and of the soft lullaby, his mother had been teaching him before she'd died. Eventually, that reminds him of the one time he’d been treated to a visit to Mafia Island, and that the Island was a neutral territory; he’d seen street kids on the Island too, and it was managed by one of the Arcobaleno, wasn’t it? It’s as good a destination as any, and he’s nearly been caught by his father’s men several times already; he has no desire to go ‘home’ to another round of his step-mother's spite, and his sister's poison-cooking.

He works - and walks - his way towards the coast and finally manages stow away on a boat to Mafia Island. He’s nearly fished out of his hiding place when the boat finally docks, by Colonello himself, but the Rain Arcobaleno - he recognises him by the pale blue Pacifier around his throat - just shakes his head, drops a card into his hidey-hole, and leaves him to emerge when night comes. The little card has directions to a safe space to sleep, and he’s grateful. It’s not an orphanage; no child of the mafia would accept that, but there’s food to be found, and warm, dry places to sleep, and no one chases the Island’s street kids away from the training sessions.

The Island feels almost safe, especially when it's in warmer waters, and he binges on the training sessions available on the Island; one of the few things he missed from his father’s castle was his tutor. He thrives in the classes, and experiments with several different weapons, though he still gravitates back to the explosives that Trident Shamal had shown him when he'd asked about the mosquitos; he knew now exactly how tolerant that the assassin-doctor had been of him, and his questions. One of the sessions had covered well-known Flame Users, and he’d learned that Trident Shamal was an accomplished and coveted Mist - that meant the mosquitos were likely Flame constructs - and he wasn't a Mist. Or at least he didn't think that he was a Mist. He was fairly sure that he'd used Storm Flames on his step-mother, after all, and his Family crowed about their descent from G.

* * *

The four summers he spends on Mafia Island are some of the best times in his young life. The winters in between are harder, but he’s already Flame Active, so the one or two times someone startles him ... well, there's never much left.

The problem is that eventually one of his father's men spots his rather characteristic silvery-grey hair amongst the other street kids on the Island, and he knows that even if he uses his Flames on the man, more will come to investigate, or he’ll find himself kicked off the Island. He's lucky though; Trident Shamal's on the Island, and he’s willing to exploit the assassin-doctor’s apparent soft spot for him, if it keeps him away from his father. And he does want to learn more about how to use dynamite from him. The man eyes him thoughtfully, and he’s worried that Shamal won’t take him on for the long moment it takes the Mist to decide, but Shamal allows him to trail along after him. Even if he does make him sign a contract first, strictly delineating their relationship and their obligations to each other.

* * *

It's under Shamal's watchful eye that he actually changed shape the first time. Not that that was the point of the exercise they’d been working on; it had been intended to sate Shamal's curiosity about the anomalous presentation of his Flames. But he had been using the piece of fur, from his mother, as his focal object, and something had surged, and he'd blinked, and then he’d found himself looking up at Shamal from a very alien point of view. He’d panicked, and more than four years on the streets has his instincts well-honed; he had three responses to something being this strange, or wrong. Either he took cover, tried to get away, or he set the threat on fire. His Flames were out of his reach - which terrified him - and he’d bolted for the only hiding place available to him; under the larger of the two beds in their hotel room.

He’d barely noticed the change of shape; not next to the terrifying fact that his Flames - his companion for as long as the small piece of fur had been - were out of reach. Then there had been a mosquito bite, and he'd woken up, still in that alien shape, his Flames still out of his reach, though something else was surfacing in its place.

He was in a nest of blankets in the hotel room’s bathtub, and he was thoroughly confused. Shamal perched on the edge of the bathtub, eyeing him even more thoughtfully than he had on the Island when he pled for the doctor-assassin to take him on as an apprentice, and then there had been long fingers scritching behind where his ears _should_ be - which felt very, very good.

That had soothed his panic, and the man had sighed, and reached for another mosquito capsule. He ducked his head reflexively under the blankets, not wanting to see the insect that was going to bite him; thanks to the last few months, he knew far too much about the occupants of those capsules to ever be comfortable being bitten by one of them.

He whimpered, and the sound he’d made was so non-human that it had made the panic start to rise again. Shamal had clucked his tongue, and then there’d been a soft sound he’d recognised as the capsule case being closed again. He extracted his head from the blankets he’d buried himself in and stared at the man. There’d been a very speaking eye roll, and then the scritching had resumed. He’d found himself listening to the doctor-assassin’s voice; it had been rhythmic, soothing, and with twenty-twenty hindsight, heavily Mist-laced.

The exercise he’d talked him through worked; it produced a second surge of mixed Flames, and he’d found himself abruptly human again, though definitely grateful for the blankets. He’s less grateful for the way Shamal then insists that they’re going to try repeating whatever it was he’d done to see if it was reproducible. There were downsides to having a mentor with a scientific bent.

They don't talk about that night, though Shamal does present him with a Mist-wrought bracer that the fur fits inside. It keeps it in constant contact with his skin, and that means the transformation is always available to him as a last resort. He tries to thank the doctor-assassin, but Shamal won't let him. (He does rescue the Mist from two separate enraged husbands, so he decides to count them as sort of even.)

* * *

They split up at the beginning of the summer; Shamal's refusing to teach him anymore after a messy incident while they were fulfilling a contract. (He'd been a little too carnivorous for the Mist, and when Shamal had tried to explain, they'd both gotten highly frustrated, and time apart was safest.) But trailing around after the doctor-assassin has given him just enough of a leg up to take contracts of his own. (And the older man was planning to head back into his Family's territory; something about Bianchi's poison-cooking and an old favour. He wasn't ready to go home, yet. Wasn't sure if he ever would be.)

His first solo hit is a mess, and he ends up diving into the water with a graze from a bullet. But the fur is there, and after the way Shamal had made him practise, the transformation is easy, and instinctive, and he swims away from the site of the hit. Without Shamal there, to call him back, though, he loses himself to his instincts for a while, and it's actually worth it; he might not know how to be a Seal, but his phocine side does. She can hunt and hide, and when he regains himself and returns to land, he has a full belly and has had more than one good night's sleep. And appearing to 'walk' away from that mess of a hit - and reappearing hale and healthy - gets him a lot of credit.

It takes a half-dozen week long transformations before the two of them come to an agreement, and blend together into a _they_ , rather than two separate entities, a human and a Seal. (He mostly uses he when human-formed as his human-form is male; it keeps people comfortable, but his other half, his Seal-form is female, and that's going to be complicated when he's older.)

He lives that way - between hits and the sea - for the next winter. Depending on how exhausted he is when he slips into the water, she varies in size and form from being a barely weaned pup to nearly adult in size. Fortunately, most of the time seals are a solitary species, and do venture into these waters, so humans - and other creatures - leave him be. (Less fortunate is the discovery that puberty is inevitable for both of them, and there is at least one run in with another Seal, in which he finally identifies her genus, and is left wondering how much that was his influence on her; he couldn't see his mother as a Leopard Seal.)

The summer is easier, and it gets easier still when he thinks to use the public libraries in seaside towns to research which fish are coming through and when, so he can primarily eat as a seal and then supplement it with human food when the hunting is lean. And being a seal is useful occasionally as an escape route, too, though he does nearly get cornered in Venice. He refuses to go back near that lagoon again; the water is _nasty_.


	2. Arrival in Japan

They're a fairly successful hitman by the time the invitation - which comes via Shamal - reaches them. It's intriguing. Very, very intriguing. It offers them the chance to be Guardian to a Sky their own age; and it cites their mother as an advantage, not a disadvantage, which confuses them. Their curiosity leads them to at least consider the invite, and answer it, asking for more information. They get some of the additional information they request, but there’s a glaring hole in it. They're torn; the dossier doesn’t name which Family the Sky 'belongs' to, and they're not sure they're willing to risk the wrong Family finding out about their abilities.

They finally decide that the temptation offered - a Sky - outweighs the risks by a wide enough margin that they're willing to take the chance, and travel to Japan. But they were definitely going to do some reconnaissance before walking openly into Namimori; they'd had to work too hard to stay safe to go in blind.

* * *

That they have a Japanese passport at all is a very closely held secret, one that they haven’t even shared with Shamal. It had taken them years of research and several very cautious trips to the Embassy in Rome, to confirm that their mother had completed all the paperwork needed for them to be eligible. She had to have gone as far as to have bribed someone to make sure they were considered a citizen; the rules for Japan were specific, and it would have taken a lot of advocacy to ensure that they would have it available to them. (And a sense of relief that they'd managed to keep their fingerprints out of police hands. Especially given one or two of their more spectacularly public hits.)

It had been the third thing they'd concealed in the second bracer Shamal had given them when he'd hunted them down around their twelfth birthday, during one of their longer interludes on land; the first had been a change of clothes and the second their personal funds. Shamal had also warned them that they were edging closer to being scooped up by the Varia, especially as one of the senior mooks had noted their Cloud Flames on a recent - at the time - hit, and they'd vanished into the ocean to give the rumours of their status as a Cloud to fade (when they'd panicked about that, Shamal had smiled, and when they'd ventured back on land, they'd been firmly pigeonholed as a Storm).

* * *

They don't travel directly to Namimori; instead, they choose to fly into Tokyo’s very busy International Airport, where despite their Western features, they can blend into the crowds somewhat. They travel on their Japanese passport and enter the country entirely legally, rather than using the somewhat dubious route that had been suggested by their sister's Arcobaleno.

The advantage of choosing an alternative route into Japan is that it gives them the ability to sidestep the most dangerous part of Reborn's net; the Arcobaleno would be expecting them to smuggle themselves into Japan and would be watching. And in the smaller ports and airports, they would have been obvious to any watchers, given their silvery-grey hair and their half-caste looks.

After taking several days in Tokyo to complete their paperwork for legal residency, allow their ear to adjust to colloquial Japanese and to continue their research into Namimori and the names that they'd been given by the Sun Arcobaleno. They dive into the waters of Tokyo Bay and swim along the Kanto coast towards the small seaside town where Reborn claimed their potential Sky was living.

They're not ready to 'pretend' to be human, so while they shed their fur in a single fluid motion when they step onto land, they don't shed their predatory mindset, nor do they step onto land in daylight. (If _he_ were to live among humans, they would have to find her an outlet for some of her instincts, or they wouldn't last very long without killing a _lot_ of stupid civilians.) Instead, they slip through the quiet night of the sleepy seaside town that someone has hidden a baby Sky in. Reborn's last student had become the Cavallone Tenth, so the baby Sky had to be of similar rank; even their half-sister was an Heiress, yet there were no paranoid Mafioso, on guard for impossible teenage hitmen, and they wonder how people live like this. (They're like a shoal of oblivious fish; they could kill so many of them before they caught on to their presence.)

There's the flavour of something, something familiar tugging at the edge of their senses, and they give up stalking the tiny fragments of Sun Flames shed by the Arcobaleno. Instead, they concentrate on hunting the Sky they _know_ has to be present somewhere in the town, given Reborn’s summons, and the general ‘taste’ of the place. There’s nothing as definite as the Arcobaleno’s shed trail, but there is _something_. It's a bit like hunting for tuna when they aren't schooling; they couldn't tell a human what it was they were searching for, rather there was some innate sense that drew them like a lodestone to their prey.

They deliberately allow _all_ of their Flames to pool, testing to see whether the baby Sky was even looking for Guardians still. They almost certainly would be until the baby Sky in question had at least a left and a right hand, but as Reborn's notes indicated that 'Tsunayoshi' had been raised as a civilian, he might be wide open, or he might not have figured out how to 'call' yet.

They're a _little_ surprised when all of their Flames react, suggesting that he didn’t have a single Guardian yet, and that distracts them from the other information that their Flames reveal to them. That there's another Cloud Active in Namimori, one with an actual territory, unlike them - they're still drifting, looking for their own, suspects that they’ll be one of those Clouds that focus their territoriality on their Sky - and they've just intruded on that Cloud’s territory. (With hindsight, the temptation of 'Tsunayoshi's' Sky is a reasonable excuse for that obliviousness; even a weak Sky Flame could be incredibly intoxicating for an unbonded Element.)


	3. Chapter 3

Their mistake is made clear to them when the tonfa connects with their arm as they whirl around and attempt an instinctive block of the incoming blow. It shatters both of the bones in their forearm, and while his Flames start the slow process of knitting the splinters back together again immediately, Sun isn't their strongest Flame. They also have to fight the urge to lash out with their other Flames; this isn't Mafia territory, where the police are so out of it on Mist Flames that they don't notice the use of Flames and esoteric weaponry.

They duck the next two vicious blows from the other Cloud and then allow their Rain Flames to seep out from beneath their skin. Learning to use them to find nearby water had been remarkably easy; harder had been learning to differentiate between quantities of water. They draw them towards brackish water, dodging more blows from the enraged Cloud, who is justifiably angry about the violation of his territory. Once they reach the water - relieved that it's clean and deep enough for them to dive a decent distance under before shifting; important, as they doubt there are any convenient Mist Flame Users to blame their shape-changing on in Namimori - and make their escape to the sea.

Their Sun Flames aren't strong enough to immediately heal the break, not on their own, and while they _could_ use their Cloud Flames to boost them, they needed the speed they lent to escape.

Bone repair is fiddly work, and he hands over control to his other half, lets her instincts find them somewhere safe to hide up while he uses their Lightning Flames to hold the joint together so she can actually swim.

(Their size as a seal is directly related to the state of their Flames - they had experimented with that over the last few years - which means they're stuck, not at their full size, but as a still furry seal pup until their reserves 'refill'.)

She ends up tucking them away in a tiny cave at the foot of the cliffs to the North of the town, well past the point where humans can easily reach, and once he's threaded together the Flames needed to actually heal the injury, they'll sleep off the healing. Or at least that's what both of them had intended when she had squirmed their way into the cave, but.

What happens instead is that the same Cloud who had shattered their arm finds them, and they're plucked out of their hiding place with gentle, fine-boned hands. Ones that manipulate their still healing flipper gently, and they resist the urge either to bite him, or to change back; enough damage shifting in the first place with broken bones, and they would only aggravate things if they shifted again. He wishes instead that they were an old enough pup to have their teeth available to them; his other half merely snarls and reaches for their Flames, and it was more than a little terrifying that she learned to use them - even if she had mostly used them to make fishing easier so far - and he lunges for the reins. Their internal battle for control distracts them both enough that they're tucked into a makeshift sling before she can bite or incinerate the upstart human.

It holds them tight against the Cloud’s chest as the teen climbs back out of the cave that he'd secreted himself in, and he's impressed; the teen is using Cloud Flames in new - and innovative - ways. Neither of them had thought of propagating grip, rather than strength; nor the ability to climb.

"I know you can understand me, carnivore." The statement was made in a low tone in Japanese. "You _will_ stay as a seal pup; your flipper is badly broken, and I will tolerate your presence in my territory much better in this form. If I had found you still human, I would already be in the process of ‘biting you to death’; I do not normally tolerate other carnivores entering my territory, but you're _interesting_."

They roll their eyes, but he's calmed her down enough that she's willing to snuggle down in the sling and save the biting for later when they weren't so injured. The other teen is a Cloud, defending his territory; anything that makes their presence in it - where there is a baby Sky, hiding, one that now they've had a taste of the Sky's Flames, they want - tolerable, is a good thing. (And that doesn't even get into the complicating factor of their _mutual_ interest in the teen who had successfully injured them earlier, and now was seeking help for them.)

A very discreet veterinary surgeon - one who pointedly neither mentions the species of their seal form nor the fact it was non-indigenous to Japanese waters - sets their flipper, and leaves them to the care of the Cloud with alacrity. The Cloud for his part, feeds him finely-chopped sushi, and grooms the baby soft fur that covers them in this form, and then leaves them to sleep in a nest of blankets with a strict injunction not to change forms unless they want to be bitten to death. The threat amuses them both; neither of them would mind being bitten to ‘la petite mort’ by the Cloud who first broke their arm, and then tended to it, but they're fairly sure that’s not how the teen meant the phrase.


	4. Chapter 4

They don’t transform back deliberately; but with their injury healed and his Cloud Flames restored by good food and several hours of ‘safe’ sleep, she’s willing to take advantage of his Cloud to resume an adult-and-armed form. The other Cloud’s response to finding four hundred forty pounds of adult Seal in the place of seventy pounds of pup is amusing; he transitions between surprise and violence almost stereotypically fast. 

Thanks to much training and more real life experience, their shift from seal to human is seamless, and they duck under the tonfa blows, twisting, and rolling, and there’s more than enough Flames saturating what has to be the core of the other Cloud territory, that they have no compunctions about pulling on his own. She laughs in the back of their head as one of his cloned sticks of dynamite - little more than a low grade flashbang - slides into one hand, and a dagger into their other. 

The other Cloud’s smile is lethally sharp and very pleased by their response to the threat he represents, and the two of them go at each other hammer and tongs until they’re both left panting, bloodied and bruised, their Wills matched against each other and found _equal_. 

“Hibari Kyoya.” The name is quite obviously an offering - one that they probably should reciprocate - as they both slide down their respective walls.

“Gokudera Hayato.” Several of their bones ache and are probably cracked, despite their use of Lightning Flames, but there’s half a dozen slices on the other Cloud that would need a skilled medic’s attention. “Is the Sky here yours?”

Something about the question - or possibly about the way he asks it - frustrates the other Cloud, and they find themselves fighting again. And fuck they definitely have a cracked rib or three from the tonfa that Kyoya’s wielding, given the way they ache; but this isn’t ‘just’ a fight. Not with the way the other teen’s Flames feel, and she’s purring in the back of their mind, pleased by the show of strength; they’ve never found someone they’re both willing to take as mate, but the Cloud certainly meets _her_ requirements and he finds himself considering just how good it might feel to be mounted and bred by the Cloud they were both now flirting with. Albeit physically, and with weapons and explosives involved. 

Which, given that despite both of them having gone through puberty - and that had been fun, doing so as both a human male and a phocine female - they’d found themselves uninterested in anyone. He shook their head , and instead of overthinking what was going on, throws themselves into the ‘fight’ with Kyoya. This was fun! (And perhaps they got Shamal’s urge to chase women a little better, if the Mist got anything like the thrill they were currently getting from ‘playing’ with Kyoya.)

And when they do find themselves finally pinned to the ground by Kyoya, and there’s a cock, hot and hard and heavy resting against their ass, their choice to squirm - but not try attempt to escape - is made for them by their phocine side, desperate to submit to the entirely suitable male dominating them.

“Really?” The one word is hissed into theirear, even as the other Cloud’s weapons are placed down on either side of their head. They flare their Flames gently, feel them entwine with those of the other Cloud, and lets their Storm - their first Flame, the one they’d gone Active with, but actually one of their weaker ones - burn off their clothes. She chitters in delight at the back of their shared mind, both at their nakedness - she understood but disliked the convention of wearing clothes - and at his surrender to the urge to mate. Kyoya barely protests as his own clothes are burnt away,too, which leaves them with an entirely pleasant shivery feeling as that thick, heavy cock settles into place between their ass cheeks.

“We need a good, strong mate to sire our pups, and you just proved you are one.” They shift a little bit and he barely contains the squeak as his phocine half leans into the Rain Flame that come easier to her than to him, and uses the Flame to relax the one orifice currently available for them to be mated by. Kyoya follows theirmovement, intent on keeping them pinned beneath him - he suspected that the other Cloud wanted a verbal surrender, or was waiting to see what they’d do - and they moan as the head of that thick cock breach their entrance. Just the head, but that was enough to make the Cloud on top of them hiss and still, and they make a sinous movement that forces Kyoya to take advantage of the way he had them pinned to force the rest of it into their passage. She wrenches partial control - he retains only enough control to ensure they stay human-formed - and squeals in deight as the other Cloud’s cock bottoms out, and they both realise just how full they were and how good it felt. And that was _with_ Rain Flames relaxing things.

Their impalement has their phocine half distracted enough that he can burn off those Rain Flames, cautiously, and madre mare, Kyoya’s cock was enormous - which she must have let him say out loud given their mate’s laugh - and they were stretched so wide by it that they both ached, and they both make incoherent sounds when Kyoya tentatively starts to move. Cloud and Mist Flames ripple smoothily over their skin, and the friction and the stretch drive _both_ of them . All either of them wanted to do was let the Cloud breed them - there was heat and need, hot and heavy in their belly now, but he had no idea how to make pups actually possible in human form; they’d have to experiment - “Ridiculous carnivore. Even I know better than to fuck this way raw.” The small amount of pre-cum that had slicked their mate’s cock enough to allow actual penetration multiplied abruptly, and the harsh friction fades in favour of something infinitely smoother and pleasurable in an entirely different way, and their voice makes an inhuman purring sound.

And they keep purring and purring, as the Cloud fucking them shifts, changes his angle, and every thrusts starts to graze their prostate. The shocks of pleasure that result quickly overwhelm them until they’re limp beneath their mate, their orgasm taking both halves of them by surprise, and their devious Cloudy mate coaxes that orgasm into lengthening, and lengthening and lengthening, their ass spasming around the cock buried in it, and his phocine half sulks at the fact there can be no pups from this. Not yet. But that desire for pups, for Kyoya to be their sire, can be their motivation to find a way of making it happen - and if they can’t have pups, they’ll just have to settle for lots, and lots, and lots of sex. Their desire to be bred, and Kyoya’s desire for pleasure, and those desires’ compatibility and their Flames and _their_ compatibility merge and blend together, and one of them nudges the chaotic mixture ever so slightly, and then there’s a reciprocal loop in play, which multiplies _everything_ exponentially. With that much pleasure and arousal running through them that even when it starts to hurt, they keep fucking. They’re feeding off each other; when either of them cums, the others need and desire is there to drag them back to full physical arousal again, and their Flames are there to bolster their flagging energy levels.

They break - very temporarily - to scavenge for food in the kitchen that most definitely normally has a chef in it (the other Cloud takes far too long to find the chopsticks, which makes him giggle, even if his phocine half doesn’t understand why they’re necessary). They’re too sore to sit on one of the stools, and their devious mate’s response to their hiss is to pull them into his lap and re-impale them on his cock. Their passage twitches and their cock jumps, but then they’re being fed, and okay, they could grow to rather like being their mate’s pet to pamper. As long as they occasionally get to bite their enemies; given his new mate’s battlecry, both of them suspect that doing so would just amuse Kyoya.

The pause in active fucking allows their Sun Flames - boosted by their Cloud - to heal most of the micro-tears that were what was making taking Kyoya’s cock ache, and their mate snatches up a bottle before herding them back out of the kitchen and into what looked like it must be their new mate’s private office. It certainly looked the part. Or at least the part of the room that they saw, before Kyoya bent them over a sofa back, looked the part. But then their new mate poured oil into their aching, gaping hole. It was cool, and felt incredibly odd, but it made things so much slicker when Kyoya thrust back into their aching empty hole. So slick that between it, and the copious cum that their mate had already forced into their body, each thrust made a squelching sound, and their next orgasm was almost painful in it’s pleasurable-ness, as their balls were almost completely dry. They’re left gasping, and Kyoya takes advantage of the moment to carry them over to the desk - and one corner of his mind notes - puts their slick and messy ass down on top of a pile of paperwork, and kisses them senseless. When they start to kiss back, Kyoya bites their lip, and when they protest, the devious bastard spreads their legs and forces his cock back into their slick and loose hole, and grins as the mixes of fluids ‘leaks’. Blunt human teeth bite down over their adam’s apple in a threat that just makes them both hotter and needier for Kyoya to keep taking them, and claiming them.


End file.
